Гамильтон (мюзикл)
thumb|Официальная обложка мюзикла Общие сведения Гамильтон (мюзикл) — бродвейский мюзикл о жизни первого американского министра финансов, отца-основателя и государственного деятеля Александра Гамильтона, со словами и музыкой Лина-Мануэля Миранды, основанный на биографии Гамильтона Рона Черноу. Мюзикл получил признание критиков и большой кассовый успех на Бродвее, в Театре Ричарда Роджерса, в Публичном Театре Манхэнттена. Также получила признание внебродвейская версия мюзикла. Подготовка Работа над музыкой и словами началась, когда Лин-Мануэль открыл для себя биографию Гамильтона от Рона Черноу, когда он находился в отпуске после своего другого бродвейского хита «На холмах» (Внебродвея 2005-2007). Читая биографию (тогда Лин отдыхал в Мексике), Миранда начал разрабатывать первые наброски, которые чуть позже вошли в основу мюзикла «Гамильтон». Он начал записывать сценарий, часто раскрывая свои идеи жене - Ванессе Надаль, когда они приходили на ум. После некоторых поисков он обнаружил, что мюзикл о жизни Александра Гамильтона ранее существовал, хотя и датировался 1917 годом. Тема мюзикла была впервые поднята Лином, когда он был в баре вместе с Джереми МакКартером. МакКартер говорил: "...Лин-Мануэль Миранда сказал мне, что хочет написать концептуальный хип-хоп альбом о жизни Гамильтона. На секунду я подумал, что мы обмениваемся пьяными шуточками. Мы действительно были пьяны, но он вовсе не шутил." Адаптировав биографию, Миранда начал писать слова и музыку, в свободное время от «''На холмах''» и создал постановку The Hamilton Mixtape, воплощенную в пробной версии вассара (с Александром Лакамоиром, играющим на фортепиано). Постановка была показана на "New York Stage and Films" и получила положительные отзывы от известных критиков Бродвея. Позже Миранда был приглашен на Вечер Поэзии, Музыки и Слова в Белом доме, хотя Лин хотел исполнить отрывок из "На холмах", вместо этого он исполнил начальный номер из "Гамильтон Микстейп", будущей первой песней из мюзикла "Александр Гамильтон". Линкольн-центр Спустя несколько лет после появление идеи о мюзикле, после того, как несколько песен были написаны, Линкольн-центр попросил исполнить несколько песен на "концерте Американской песни". Томми Кайл предложил Лину найти труппу и выступить там с несколькими номерами. "Лин открыл программу с набором песен, которые он назвал "ДНК моего мозга". Это были из хиты его любимых рэперов. Затем он и его друзья исполнили все песни из «Гамильтона», некоторые из которых выходят до сих пор." (Гамильтон: Революция, стр. 46, параграф 3) Со все более позитивными отзывами к «Гамильтон Микстейп» в Белом Доме, он исполнил его наброски на фестивале Чтения Вассара, режиссером которого был Томас Кайл, с музыкой Александра Лакамуара. После этого Миранда дошел до внебродвея в публичном театре с совершенно новой труппой (за исключением Дэвида Диггса, как Маркиза Де Лафайетта/Томаса Джефферсона и Кристофера Джексона как Джорджа Вашингтона). Песни в мюзикле Cодержание Акт I= Мюзикл начинается с того, что зрителю рассказывают о Александре, о том, что родители Александра Гамильтона не состояли в браке на тот момент, когда мальчик появился на свет. Его отец, Джеймс Гамильтон, так и не признал сына официально. Александр остался незаконнорожденным ребенком, поэтому ему с детства приходилось терпеть неудобства своего положения (например, Александру нельзя было посещать приходскую школу наравне с другими детьми). Рейчел Фосетт Бак, мать Александра, была замужем, но жила отдельно от жестокого супруга. После развода с мужем Рашель было запрещено снова вступать в брак. В 12 лет Александр и его мать заболели, предположительно, оспой. Болезнь забрала мать Александра. После того как мать Гамильтона скончалась, он и его брат были переданы на воспитание их дяде, Питеру Литтону. 16 июля 1769 года Литтон – неудавшийся бизнесмен, банкрот, содержавший любовницу и внебрачного ребенка — покончил с собой. Все имущество он завещал любовнице и своему ребенку, Александр и его брат после самоубийства дяди остались ни с чем. В 14 лет Александр начал работу старшим клерком в местной импорто-экспортной фирме «Бикман и Крюгер». 31 августа 1772 года на его город, Кристианстед, обрушился ураган. Общий ущерб, нанесенный городу оценивался в 5 млн долларов. Гамильтон написал подробный отчет об урагане, который был опубликован в датско-американской «Роял газетт». Местная церковная община решила оплатить его обучение и отправить на материк ("Alexander Hamilton"). Летом 1776 года Александр пребывает в Нью-Йорк и ищет выдающегося ученика Принстоновского университета, прошедшего ускоренный курс обучение, Аарона Бёрра, чтобы тот посоветовал ему, как также быстро пройти обучение, но вместо этого, Бёрр советует Александру «меньше говорить и больше улыбаться», то есть заняться вместо обучения саморекламой и заведением полезных знакомств. Чуть позже Александр встречает трёх революционеров - Джона Лоуренса, Маркиза де Лафайетта и Геркулеса Маллигана ("Aaron Burr, sir"). Александр проникается идеей свержения власти и впечатляет троицу своим красноречием ("My shot"). И все четверо они предаются мечтам о революции ("The story of tonight"). Когда новости о революции распространяются и напряжение в стране растёт, сёстры Скайлер - Анжелика, Элайза, Пегги поют о своих надеждах и перспективах. Лоялист Самуэль Сибури открыто выступает против революции, моля короля о прощении, в то время как Гамильтон отчаянно защищает это движение, выступая против действий лоялиста ("Farmer refuted"). Позже приходит сообщение от короля Англии Георга III, где он обещает послать войска, чтобы вернуть лояльность колоний ("You'll be back"). Несмотря на это, Гамильтон и его союзники идут дальше, чтобы присоединиться к континентальной армии, в которой Гамильтон, проявив смелость, крадёт британские пушки, и позже становится адъютантом генерала Джорджа Вашингтона ("Right hand man"). На зимнем балу, организованном Филиппом Скайлером, в 1780 присутствуют главные герои, поглядывающие на трёх сёстер Скайлер ("A winter's ball"). Элизабет Скайлер, средняя из сестер, влюбляется в Александра, после того как её с ним познакомила её сестра, Анжелика Скайлер. Элизабет и Александр женятся после того, как их благословил её отец ("Helpless"). Однако, у Анжелики всё ещё остались чувства к Александру, но она сдерживает их ради сестры ("Satisfied"). После свадьбы Аарон Бёрр встречает Александра, Джона Лоуренса, Маркиза де Лафайетта и Геркулеса Маллигана и, оставшись наедине с Гамильтоном, признаётся что у него роман с женой британского офицера. Гамильтон говорит ему, что он должен добиться её сердца любой ценой ("The story of tonight (Reprise)"). Тем не менее, Бёрр хочет выждать и посмотреть, что готовит ему жизнь, так как такой подход не раз помогал ему в прошлом ("Wait for it"). По мере продвижения революции, Гамильтон запрашивает у Вашингтона повышения и батальон для командования, но Вашингтон раз за разом отказывает ему. Вместо него он продвигает вперед Чарльза Ли, подготавливая его для командования к чрезвычайно опасной битве, в которой он, имея численное превосходство, отступает, открывая себя для британских ружей. Вашингтон приказывает Лафайетту перехватить инициативу и битва оказывается выиграна, но с огромными потерями. Вашингтон понижает Ли и тот публично оскорбляет его перед всем взводом. Гамильтон пытается побудить Вашингтона принять какие-либо меры, но он отказывается, зная, что, чаще всего, это приводит к бойне ("Stay alive"). Вместо этого, второй адъютант Вашингтона, Джон Лоуренс, вызывает Ли на дуэль и просит Гамильтона быть его секундантом. Лоуренс побеждает в дуэли против Ли ("Ten duel commandments"), но Вашингтон узнает о дуэли и разочаровывается в Гамильтоне, высылая его домой к жене ("Meet me inside"). Александр узнаёт от Элайзы, что она беременна и она убеждает его остаться дома, хотя Гамильтон рвётся на фронт ("That would be enough"). Поскольку Маркиз де Лафайетт играет всё более важную роль в развитии революции, он убеждает Францию помочь континентальной армии, и в этом американская армия получает превосходство. Однако он и Вашингтон знают, что для победы в битве им понадобится помощь Гамильтона, и поэтому Вашингтон неохотно вызывает Гамильтона обратно в армию и даёт ему батальон, который он так долго просил ("Guns and ships"). В ночь перед битвой Вашингтон называет Гамильтона в кабинет и объясняет ему, что независимо от того, какое большое влияние он оказывает на ход истории, он не может контролировать, каким его запомнят в чужих глазах ("History has it's eyes on you"). Континентальная армия выигрывает битву после того, как британский солдат сдался им ("Yorktown (The world turned upside down)"). После их победы, король Георг III задаёт вопрос колонистам, как они будут создавать правительство и развивать свою собственную нацию и править самостоятельно, не теряя доверия людей ("What comes next?"). После успеха в революции Гамильтон возвращается домой к своему новорождённому сыну Филиппу Гамильтону, в то время как Бёрр возвращается к своей дочери, Феодосии; они - две их главные надежды в отношении будущего ("Dear Theodosia"). Узнав шокирующую новость о смерти Джона Лоуренса, Гамильтон и Бёрр отправились в Нью-Йорк, чтобы закончить учебу и начать карьеру в качестве юристов. Благодаря своему успеху, Гамильтон зачислен в делегаты конституционного Конгресса в 1787 года. Гамильтон просит помочь Бёрра написать «Федералист» в защиту новой Конституции США; однако, после отказа Бёрра, Гамильтон обратился к Джеймсу Мэдисону и Джону Джею, чтобы написать статьи. После избрания Вашингтона на выборах 1788 года, он даёт Гамильтону возможность стать министром финансов ("Non-stop"). |-|Акт II= Акт II В 1789 году Томас Джефферсон возвращается домой в Америку из своего отпуска во Франции, после чего Джеймс Мэдисон обращается к Джефферсону с целью остановить финансовый план Гамильтона, который, по его мнению, предоставит правительству чрезмерную власть над штатами ("What'd I miss?"). Джефферсон прислушивается к его просьбе и проводит жаркие дебаты с Гамильтоном. Джордж Вашингтон заявляет Гамильтону, что он должен найти способ убедить Конгресс в его плане в пользу обеих сторон ("Cabinet battle №1"). Гамильтон возвращается работать дома, и в это время Элайза напоминает ему, что сыну исполнилось девять лет. За обедом его сын Филипп Гамильтон исполняет рэп, который он сочинил, что впечатляет его отца и убеждает его в литературном мастерстве сына. Анжелика рассказывает Гамильтону, что для него лучший вариант состоит в том, чтобы убедить Джефферсона, его главного политического врага, что его финансовый план принесёт пользу, чтобы Конгресс тоже согласился. Затем она и Элайза пытаются убедить Гамильтона сопровождать их в поездке на север в дом своего отца, однако Гамильтон отказывается, заявив, что он должен работать над своим планом Конгресса ("Take a break"). Пока семьи Александра нет дома к нему обращается Мария Рейнольдс, которая говорит ему, что её муж, Джеймс Рейнольдс, плохо относится к ней и, вероятно, изменяет ей. Гамильтон решает помочь Марии и, в конце концов, у них завязывается роман. Эта новость проскальзывает к Рейнольдсу, который в свою очередь противостоит Гамильтону и говорит, что он сохранит это в тайне, если Гамильтон согласится заплатить ему. Гамильтон принимает предложение ("Say no to this"). Гамильтон отправляется r Джефферсону и Мэдисону, и они обсуждают его финансовый план. Он, Мэдисон и Джефферсон приходят к компромиссу: план будет действовать, если столица страны будет перенесена из Нью-Йорка в место, которое ближе к дому Джефферсона в Вирджинии - город Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Тем временем, Аарон Бёрр завидует власти Гамильтона, его месту в правительстве и его решениями, мечтая добиться такой же власти ("The room where it happens"). Он сменяет свою политическую партию и свергает тестя Гамильтона, занимая место Филиппа Скайлера в Сенате, и в результате получает больше политической власти. Поскольку он против Скайлеров, Бёрр создает разрыв между ним и Гамильтоном ("Schuyler defeated"). Во время второго слушания Конгресса Джефферсон и Гамильтон спорят о том, нужно ли США ввязываться в Французскую революцию. Вашингтон поддерживает Гамильтона и решает сохранять нейтралитет ("Cabinet battle №2"). Раздосадованный Джефферсон при помощи Бёрра и Мэдисона начинает искать способ разрушить репутацию Гамильтона ("Washington on your side"). Накануне выборов Вашингтон оповещает Гамильтона о том, что Джефферсон ушел с поста министра иностранных дел и собирается избираться в президенты. Гамильтон уверяет Вашингтона, что никому не удастся завоевать большее доверие народа, чем Вашингтону. Но он не собирается участвовать в выборах и хочет подать в отставку. Гамильтон потрясен этой новостью и не может принять её, но соглашается написать прощальное письмо ("One last time"). Несмотря на то, что Джефферсон выдвигал свою кандидатуру как президента, он уступил первое место Джону Адамсу, став вице-президентом. Король Георг III, в свою очередь, ликует после получения новостей о том, что Вашингтон ушёл в отставку, будучи уверенным, что повстанческая нация развалится под руководством Джона Адамса ("I know him"). Партия федералистов была на гране роспуска из-за споров Адамса и Гамильтона, а самого Александра увольняет новый президент. Мэдисон, Джефферсон и Бёрр думают, что они нашли лазейку к скандалу, способному разрушить репутацию Гамильтона и обвинить его в совершении измены и воровстве денег из казны государства; однако, они нашли транзакции платежей Гамильтона, служащих для шантажа Джеймсом Рейнольдсом, чтобы сохранить его роман с Марией Рейнольдс в тайне. Гамильтон, зная, что слухи будут распространяться, просит Мэдисона, Джефферсона и Бёрра не публиковать подробности его платежей, оставляя свой роман в тайне ("We know"). Помня о том, как открытость и честность помогали ему в прошлом ("Hurricane") и надеясь сохранить репутацию и карьеру, Гамильтон первым публично рассказывает о своей измене ("The Reynolds pamphlet"). Однако его личная жизнь оказывается разрушена и он теряет доверие своей жены ("Burn"). Проходят годы и их сыну, Филиппу, исполнилось девятнадцать лет. Он становится выпускником королевского колледжа. Он слышит о том, что Джордж Икер публично унижает Гамильтона и немедленно бросает вызов ему на дуэль. Затем он просит своего отца помочь ему с поединком. Гамильтон протягивает ему свой пистолет и говорит, что он не должен стрелять, а просто поднять пистолет в небо, чтобы доказать своё уважение к противнику. Филипп, согласившись, считает до десяти, но Икер стреляет в него на семи ("Blow us all away"). Филиппа доставляют к врачу в чрезвычайно тяжелом состоянии, Гамильтон и Элайза находились возле него, когда он умирал ("Stay alive (Reprise)"). После смерти Филиппа, Гамильтоны перезжают в более тихую и спокойную черту города, и Гамильтон просит прощение Элайзы за всё, что он сделал, и она прощает его ("It's quiet uptown"). Выборы 1800 Томас Джефферсон и Аарон Бёрр совпадают в количестве голосов. Общество спрашивает Гамильтона, кого он поддерживает, поскольку ему доверяют, и только он может решить вопрос. Гамильтон отвечает, что, хоть он никогда не поддерживал Джефферсона, он готов принять его кандидатуру, потому что Бёрр снова сменил свои взгляды ради личной выгоды («"The election of 1800"»). После избрания Джефферсона, Бёрр возмущен и вызывает Гамильтон на дуэль за всё то, что он сделал ("Your obedient servant"). Утром поединка, перед отъездом Гамильтона, Элайза просит его идти спать. Гамильтон мягко отвечает, что он должен уйти, и с любовью называет ее «лучшей из жён и лучшей из женщин» ("Best of wives and best of womens"). Гамильтон едет в Вихокен, Нью-Джерси с доверенными секундатами, недалеко от того места, где его сын - Филипп - умер в своём поединке с Джорджем Икером. Гамильтон "направляет пистолет вверх", но не успевает нажать на курок, так как Бёрр выстрелил и смертельно ранил его. Позже Аарон понимает, что хоть он выиграл, его запомнят как убийцу Александра Гамильтона ("The world was wide enough"). Затем Элайза поёт о "своём возвращении в повествование" и продолжает наследие Александра, рассказывает историю солдат, которые сражались на его стороне. Элайза собирает средства для монумента Вашингтона и повышает осведомленность против рабства. Элайза основывает первый частный детский дом в Нью-Йорке и помогает в воспитании сотен детей. Когда она умирает, ей показывают, что её наследие будет защищено и передано, как она это сделала для наследия Александра Гамильтона ("Who lives, who dies, who tells your story"). en:Hamilton (Musical) Категория:Гамильтон (Мюзикл)